


Sweety

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Sweet, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大量糖分，请适当补水~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweety

　　维吉尔突然打开门走了进来，但丁没有从掌机上移开视线，专心致志地砍着不断冒出来的怪物。  
　　维吉尔关上门，径直走过去爬上床，手伸向但丁的颈侧，凑上去亲吻他的嘴角。  
　　但丁稍稍吓了一跳，他不得不空出一只手来推骚扰他的兄长，这时游戏里的人物被蜂拥而上的怪物淹没了。  
　　“啊啊啊！我的无伤唔……”  
　　维吉尔的吻移动到了但丁嘴上，堵住了他将要爆发的所有不满，舌头伸出来一点点，用舌尖撩拨但丁的嘴唇，含住上唇轻吮。异常缓慢又温柔地吻他，另一只手伸进了他的背心里，抚摸揉捏他的乳头。  
　　但丁伸手捏住兄长的脸，把他掰开，让自己的嘴能发出声音。  
　　“等等，维。停下。你干嘛？”  
　　“想做爱。”维吉尔皱了皱眉，扯掉但丁的手按在一边就又要凑上去吻他。  
　　操，真直接。  
　　但丁没忍住笑了起来，把掌机丢到一边，抬起脚按在维吉尔的裤裆上，用脚趾抓住那个已经硬起来的前端。  
　　“啧啧啧，都硬成这样了，自己一个人躲在书房里看黄片了？”  
　　“你是不是不会放过每一个调戏我的机会。”  
　　“是啊。”但丁贱笑着用力夹了一下维吉尔。  
　　维吉尔突然俯低了身体，捏住但丁的下巴，那双淡蓝色的眼睛里充满了爱意跟情欲，他慢慢地闭上眼睛，嘴唇再次落在但丁的唇上，没有多余的动作，停留了一会儿才离开，直视着但丁的眼睛用低沉的声音说：“想你想的。”  
　　操操操操操！  
　　但丁的内心在狂叫，维吉尔撩人的声音让但丁感觉自己全身的血液瞬间都涌到了脸上。  
　　“特别，特别，想要你。”维吉尔一字一顿地说着，声音好像有魔力一般，抽走了但丁所有的力气。  
　　维吉尔拽着但丁的胳膊把他拉倒躺下，跨坐到他身上，用手托住他的头再次吻上去。但丁顺从地张开嘴，手也搭上了维吉尔脖子，揽着他半撑起身体，伸出舌头去迎合他，卷住他的舌头拉过来。  
　　年幼的兄弟总是急不可耐地想要展示自己高超的吻技。维吉尔没有拒绝，随着但丁的步调将舌头伸了过去，然后沉下身体，把但丁压到枕头上。他吻他，吻得热烈而绵长。  
　　维吉尔把但丁的背心卷过了胸口，食指搓弄着胸前的小点。左手被但丁压在身下，顺势滑进他的短裤里，捏住挺翘结实富有弹性的屁股揉捏。  
　　但丁双手都攀了上来，紧紧地抱着维吉尔，手指伸进维吉尔的头发里轻轻地抓着。  
　　他喜欢维吉尔的头发刚洗过后的触感，没有发胶，柔软细碎的很好摸，还有洗发水留下来的淡淡的薄荷香味。不，他整个人都散发着蛊惑人心的香味，让人情不自禁，而这个人自己却毫无自觉。  
　　还好他总是把自己严严实实地包裹在那些昂贵的布料里。胸口揪住了似的，但丁微微皱眉，啃咬兄长的下唇，将他抱得更紧，抓着头发的手也用上了力。  
　　他突然想要向全世界宣告自己对这个人的所有权，所有的女人都不能碰他，不，男人也不行。  
　　但丁不知道，如果维吉尔知道他这样想他会有多高兴。  
　　但丁用腿顶住维吉尔的腿间来回磨蹭，左手顺着腰往下，手指勾住维吉尔的裤子从右往左一拉再往下拽，维吉尔半个屁股就露在了外面。  
　　维吉尔终于放开了但丁的嘴唇，他直起身，胯下正压住但丁已经硬起来的地方。维吉尔的刘海被但丁抓得散落下来，衣服也被揉皱了，嘴唇红红的，嘴角还挂着亲吻时流出来的唾液。  
　　“你今天真他妈性感。”  
　　维吉尔笑了。  
　　“谢谢夸奖。”  
　　他只是笑，但丁就觉得自己鼻腔里热热的。  
　　接着维吉尔脱掉了自己的上衣，但丁以为正餐就要开始的时候，维吉尔却再次俯在他身上，用嘴唇在他的脖子，他的胸口，他的腰，他的小腹上留下一个个湿漉漉的痕迹。  
　　当维吉尔拨下但丁的内裤，但丁的阴茎弹出来打到了他的脸。  
　　看到这一幕，但丁小小地嗷了一声。  
　　“但丁，都这样了，我担心我碰你一下你就会射。”维吉尔一把握住但丁的要害，扯掉了他的裤子。  
　　但丁被捏得吸了一口气，红着脸大声地辩解：“我没你想的那么没用！”  
　　“哦，是吗？”  
　　维吉尔坏笑着低头舔了舔自己手中的肉棒，眼睛斜睨着但丁的脸没有离开。  
　　“啊……”  
　　但丁竭力想控制却依旧脱口而出的呻吟都跑了调，昂起的头顶住床头，握紧拳头绷直身体，本能地夹紧了双腿。  
　　维吉尔控制不住自己上扬的嘴角，张开嘴含住了但丁的阴茎。龟头挤进维吉尔的嘴里，撑开了他的口腔，他小心地控制自己的牙齿，缓慢地进入。  
　　维吉尔以为自己会讨厌，毕竟这感觉说不上好，却也奇怪的没生出厌恶感来。  
　　但丁的气息将维吉尔包围，维吉尔舔弄着龟头，手指圈住柱身上下撸动，另一只手轻柔地揉捏着但丁的大腿内侧。  
　　但丁低头看见伏在自己腿间的维吉尔，看见在他嘴里进进出出的自己，强烈的快感直窜向脑际，大脑好像融化了，眼前的光在迅速倒退，意识在消失。  
　　“快…快…拿出来……我我……我要射了……”但丁扭腰挣扎着想把自己拔出来。  
　　啊！来不及了。  
　　射精的瞬间，阴茎从维吉尔嘴里滑了出来，浓稠的白浊液体顺着维吉尔嘴角流下来，剩下的全射在了他的左脸上。  
　　都射完了，但丁的腰和腿还是抖得很厉害，身上都是汗珠，他咬着自己的手腕努力地吸气，不敢直视维吉尔的脸。  
　　被自己射了一脸的维吉尔，看上去真他妈要命。  
　　维吉尔用手抹去嘴角和脸上的精液，用手指搓了搓，黏黏的，都是但丁的味道。  
　　“其实，你不必做到这个地步啦……”把气喘匀了的但丁红着脸坐起身来，手不知道放哪里好就抬起来抓了抓自己的后脑勺，“凯特说你有洁癖嘛，这种事我无所谓的……”  
　　原来是在担心这个。  
　　维吉尔无法掩饰自己的笑容，他凑过去亲了亲他。  
　　“你跟别人不一样。”  
　　维吉尔的嘴唇上有自己的味道，这跟那些女人不同，纯粹的自己的味道……  
　　那深情的眼神令但丁坐立不安。  
　　气氛突然就变得羞耻起来。  
　　但丁咬着嘴唇别开了头，耳朵红得滴血。  
　　“哈哈哈，别这么可爱。”维吉尔无奈地用手盖住脸，“我怕我会忍不住直接吃掉你。”  
　　但丁转过来直接扑倒了他已经在欲望的悬崖边摇摇欲坠的兄长。  
　　维吉尔抱着但丁，把他箍在怀里，笑得停不下来。  
　　“不许笑！！！”但丁像只炸毛的猫一样一口咬住了维吉尔的脖子。  
　　“啊啊啊痛，但丁，哈哈哈哈，轻点儿，皮咬掉了。”  
　　但丁松开那块已经被他咬出明显红痕的皮肤，闷闷地趴在维吉尔身上，维吉尔还笑了好一会儿才停下来。  
　　他环抱着但丁，靠着他的头，揉着他的头发，声音有些沙哑。  
　　“我想操你，但丁，让我操你，好吗？”  
　　  
　　维吉尔把但丁按在床上，重新吻他，让唾液重新濡湿两人因体温升高而干涸的嘴唇，他不再让但丁占有主动权。  
　　虽然用了润滑剂，但是维吉尔已经没有心思去做扩张和润滑了，可是带有自愈能力的身体总是那么紧，不过好在但丁刚才已经射过一次了，进入并不算困难。  
　　但丁咬着牙，努力地吞咽着正在进入自己身体的东西。  
　　“放松，但丁，放松。”维吉尔用气声说。  
　　“我他妈也想……”但丁掐住维吉尔的肩膀，调整着自己的呼吸频率。  
　　好不容易进入得够深了，维吉尔穿过但丁腋下抱住他，手固定在他肩上，腰部用力一挺，毫无犹豫的整个全部插入。  
　　但丁没有叫，只是在维吉尔背上抓了几道血痕后在他怀里哆嗦。  
　　“好孩子。”维吉尔亲了亲但丁满是汗水的额头。  
　　滚烫的甬道紧紧地包裹着维吉尔，紧得让人发疯。维吉尔慢慢地抽出，取而代之是强烈的空虚感，但丁收紧了身体，维吉尔还停留在身体里的部分被小穴紧紧吸住。  
　　维吉尔抓住但丁的屁股，又往里面挤了挤，挤得比之前更深，翘起的龟头在内壁的柔肉上摩擦，没被触碰到的地方痒得难受。  
　　但丁的呼吸又开始乱了，每当维吉尔把阴茎抽出来，他就用力地吸气。维吉尔这样抽插了几次，甬道被开拓得软了许多，润滑剂和粘液随着抽动在结合处流出来。  
　　“快一点。”但丁抓着床单，他忍受不了这温柔的折磨。  
　　维吉尔将但丁的左腿扛到肩上，左手按着右腿的脚弯压到胸口，但丁的屁股被抬高了，插入的地方整个暴露在维吉尔的眼底。维吉尔的阴茎在甬道里浅浅地进出，在敏感点附近来回摩擦。  
　　“维……深一点……啊……”  
　　维吉尔又想俯下去吻他，他红着眼睛难捱的样子实在是太可爱了。  
　　再度抽到穴口，然后整根捅了进去，巨大的龟头顶得但丁立刻昂起头大声叫了出来，已经变得柔软的内部完美地贴合着维吉尔阴茎的形状。  
　　“够深了吗？”维吉尔亲了亲但丁的小腿，不等他回答又把阴茎抽出来再用力顶进去，撞得但丁不停地叫。  
　　但丁挺起腰，让自己的屁股和维吉尔的胯部贴合得更紧密。  
　　维吉尔抱着但丁的腿，快速地律动着身体，一次又一次，但丁的屁股被撞得发红。  
　　激烈的交合中但丁突然收紧了身体，维吉尔把自己深深地埋进去后停下了动作，放开他的腿，伸手托住他的头吻他，含住他伸过来不断索求的舌头吮吸。  
　　很快但丁就在维吉尔手里射了。  
　　维吉尔把沾满但丁精液的手放到但丁眼前晃了晃，“你今天好敏感，我感觉我接下来只要吻你就可以再让你射一次。”然后笑着舔了舔手上的精液。  
　　“操，该死的！维吉尔，别这样！”但丁下意识地又别开头去。  
　　“原来你会因为弄脏我而害羞。”维吉尔捏住但丁的脸把他掰回来，用头蹭他，“我好高兴。”  
　　“你，你神经病啊……”但丁被维吉尔的话弄得有点手足无措，有种奇怪的感觉从胸口蔓延到指尖，让人酸软无力。  
　　维吉尔再次吻住但丁，但丁又开始晕眩了。吻着吻着维吉尔又顺势用力地抽插起来，但丁只能抓着兄长的身体，断断续续地呻吟都被吞进了维吉尔的肚子。  
　　他感觉自己根本不可能停止高潮，一直在浪尖被抛来抛去。他把手插进维吉尔汗湿的头发里，微微睁开眼睛就看见他一脸幸福的样子。  
　　白痴。  
　　但丁激动地回吻他。  
　　一番激烈的抽插之后，维吉尔咬着牙顶着但丁的肩膀，他喘息着射在但丁身体里。  
　　他把脸埋进但丁的脖子，高潮过后的但丁带着淡淡的甜味，让他有一些倦意。

　　维吉尔半撑起身体，把垂下来的刘海梳上去。但丁的皮肤上泛着湿润的光，健康的肤色让人忍不住想咬上一口。  
　　但丁是如此美好又独一无二的存在。维吉尔垂下头情不自禁地笑了。  
　　“维。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“不许笑。”  
　　“不是笑你。”  
　　我是笑我自己。


End file.
